<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Chocolate by uhheyllol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728840">Hot Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhheyllol/pseuds/uhheyllol'>uhheyllol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Happy Ending, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Moving In Together, No Smut, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhheyllol/pseuds/uhheyllol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream and George have recently moved in together in Florida. Here's just a little snippet of their life together so far. Everything is going so perfect, besides for the fact that George realized how much misses the snow. It reminds him how big of a change this was, and how while he loves Dream, he deeply misses home. Will he become accustomed to his new living location? </p><p> </p><p>  <i>     "He still very vividly remembers the day they moved in. It was also the first time they saw each other in over a year. So when he picked George up at the airport, he hugged him for like five minutes, not saying a word. Just taking everything in, finally feeling at ease with his arms around the shorter boy's waist, and trying his best not to tear up. It wasn’t until he pulled away that he noticed his boyfriend was wearing the same hoodie he had given him the last time they were together."<i></i></i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first piece of writing on here, and I also wrote this at one am so please bare with me! I'm really looking forward to writing more though, including stories with multiple chapters :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hurry up, your mom is going to be wondering where we’ve been!” The brunette yells through the phone, before clicking the red button and putting his phone back into his hoodie pocket. Well, Dream’s hoodie pocket.</p><p>He speedwalks through the store, trying not to run into anybody, checking up and down the isles. They were already heading towards checkout when his boyfriend said he forgot something, and claimed to be right back. Five minutes later, and he still wasn’t back. He finally left the line to go look for Dream, getting really impatient. He has always hated shopping, especially with Dream-he stops to look at everything, and completely forgets what they are actually there for. Dream’s mom had sent them to the store to get some food, which George knew was going to be a mistake.</p><p>As he turns down another isle, still hunting for the blonde boy, he feels someone come up from behind him. He jumped at first, but quickly felt comfort in the familiar feeling of his boyfriends hugs. He still doesn't forget his frustration with him though, as he escapes Dream's hold.</p><p>"Where did you go? What took you so long?” George asks, practically interrogating the other boy. Dream slowly holds up a box of hot chocolate, with a cheesy grin on his face. “Dream! It’s not even cold outside! Why did it take you so long to find that anyway?”</p><p>“First of all,” Dream starts, looking down at his unamused boyfriend, “it doesn’t matter how hot or cold it is. Hot chocolate is always good. Second of all, I forgot where it was, okay?” He shrugs, with an innocent look on his face. George raises an eyebrow, leading Dream to admit, “Okay, and I might’ve also got a little distracted looking at some other things,” he pauses, “Anyway, we should get going!” George rolls his eyes, but laughs-not being able to stay mad at his boyfriend for long.</p><p>-</p><p>They walk back into the house, carrying a few more bags of groceries than they intended to get. They head to the kitchen, setting down all the bags that they managed to carry without having to make another trip back out to the car. Dreams mom, who arrived earlier that day to host the little family gathering, was busy cleaning the kitchen.</p><p>“Thank you boys!” His mom thanks, “Sorry for putting you through that George, I know how Clay can be,” She apologizes with a laugh.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean? I’m sure George loves shopping with me, right George?” Dream asks. But George has already disappeared to their room, avoiding the question. He gasps, pretending to be offended, but helps put groceries away before going to find George.</p><p>-</p><p>Dream walks in to find his boyfriend sitting on the bed, on the phone with someone. George glances at him as he enters, and tilts his phone to show that he’s talking to his mom. Nodding, Dream sits down on the bed to wait for George to be off the phone.</p><p>He kind of tunes out the conversation, just admiring the boy in front of him. George had only moved in with him a few months ago, but it’s been the best few months of his life. George had moved from his home in the UK, while Dream just moved across the city, into a new house that they both looked at and had really liked. While he was obviously very excited, he was also nervous for George. He felt guilty, almost. It was a big change for George, but George really didn’t seem to mind. He was just beyond happy to be able to wake up everyday next to the boy he had loved for years.</p><p>He still very vividly remembers the day they moved in. It was also the first time they saw each other in over a year. So when he picked George up at the airport, he hugged him for like five minutes, not saying a word. Just taking everything in, finally feeling at ease with his arms around the shorter boy's waist, and trying his best not to tear up. It wasn’t until he pulled away that he noticed his boyfriend was wearing the same hoodie he had given him the last time they were together.</p><p>Dream’s brought back to the present when George snaps in front of his face.</p><p>“Hello, anybody there?” George teases. Dream focuses his attention.</p><p>“How’s your mom? Is she still doing good without her little Georgie there?” Dream teases back, messing up George's hair.</p><p>“Yeah, she’s good. It’s snowing there you know, like, a lot. That’s one thing I do really miss about the UK, the snow. As if the heat here isn’t bad enough, it doesn’t even snow!” The British boy exclaims.</p><p>“Hey, it’s snowed here before! Well, not often, not often at all, but it still happens,” The Florida boy explains. He wishes so badly that he could just make it snow for his lover. Make this new living scene less, foreign.</p><p>“You know what could make it seem like it’s cold outside?” Dream asks.</p><p>“Don’t say it-”</p><p>“Hot chocolate! Come on, I’ll make us some,” Dream gets up in a hurry, reluctantly followed by George.</p><p>-</p><p>“So, how does it taste? Good, it tastes good right?” Dream asks excitedly, he sure does love hot chocolate a lot for living in Florida. However, it actually was colder than usual in the southern state-not that cold, but nonetheless, unusually cold.</p><p>“Yes, it tastes great,” George confirms, hiding the fact that he doesn’t really like hot chocolate in general, but loves that dumb smile his boyfriend has on his face. And boy does he love that smile. He instantly fell in love with it the moment he first saw it. Not just the smile though, the person who wore it. Dream. Along with his beautiful green eyes that he has always adored. Oh and the perfect mess of dirty blonde hair on his head. Perfect. Everything about him was so perfect to George. He watches as Dream takes another sip from his cup, still admiring every part of him.</p><p>“Hello, anybody there?” Dream mocks, noticing that his boyfriend had spaced out.</p><p>“You’re so annoying,” George responds, rolling his eyes but not being able to hold back his laugh.</p><p>“You love me,” Dream says, before giving George a kiss on the forehead then going over to put his already empty cup in the sink.</p><p>“You aren’t wrong,” George can never keep up the ‘being mad act’ when it comes to Dream.</p><p>“And I just might love you too,” his boyfriend remarks, giving him a hug similar to the one from earlier in the store.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Dream wakes up first-as usual. He thought George would have developed a normal sleeping schedule by now, but he was wrong. It doesn’t bother him too much however, as he still loves the feeling of waking up and realizing again every day that this is real. After all these years he still can’t believe he went from getting a simple Discord message each morning from George, to now being able to wake up in the same bed. Same country, even. </p><p>He leans over his sleeping boyfriend to grab his phone off the nightstand. He turns on his phone to see that it’s only seven in the morning. He’s never really needed a lot of sleep to function each day, but he was up late last night while family was over, and then to drive his mom back to her house.</p><p>He also sees a weather notification, which he gets annoyed at before even opening it. Those usually mean that there’s a heat advisory that day, and he did not want to hear George complain all day. However after unlocking his phone, he realizes that it’s different. It states that there is a possibility for snow later. He stares at his phone in shock for a while, then wants to shake his boyfriend to wake him up and tell him the news. Deciding against it though, to avoid getting his hopes up if it doesn’t actually snow. </p><p>After debating with himself for a while on whether or not he should try to go back to sleep or get up, he decides to get up to make breakfast. His brain is also going way too fast now for him to go back to sleep. He tries to get up as carefully as he can, to not wake up George, but fails. </p><p>“Dude,” George says sleepily, rubbing his eyes, “Why are you getting up, it’s like- so early,” He finishes.</p><p>“Uh, I can’t sleep, I was gonna go-make breakfast,” He stammers. George just rolls back over to sleep again, not caring. “Please get up soon, I don’t want the food to be cold by the time you actually come downstairs,” He pleads, before heading down to the kitchen. </p><p>-</p><p>“Oh wow, I didn’t think you were actually going to come downstairs!” Dream says, surprised that George actually emerged from the bedroom. He walks over to George and tries to plant a kiss on him, which George pulls away from. </p><p>“Yeah yeah,” George replies, still so very tired, “Where’s breakfast?” </p><p>-</p><p>They finish up breakfast, and sit down on the couch in front of the TV. Dream starts to flip through channels, changing very quickly when coming across the weather channel. </p><p>They finally found a show to watch, well, Dream did. He looks over to see the other boy on the couch, fast asleep. He mentally gives props to George though, as it is only around eight in the morning. Dream didn’t think he was even going to come downstairs at this time. </p><p>He grabs a blanket from the other couch, and lays in over his lover. Sure that George is asleep, he whispers, </p><p>“I’m really glad you’re here,” Because beyond all the jokes he’s made so far like “I’m so sick of you, go back home,” and such, he truly is over the moon with the situation he’s in right now. </p><p>He sits back down on the couch to check the weather channel again. It still says it’s supposed to snow later that day, but it’s so hard for Dream to believe that. In all his 21 years of life, he has never seen it snow in his home state. </p><p>He yawns before giving in to sleep. He moves over to sit up next to his boyfriend, almost immediately falling asleep. Not before seeing a little smile form on Georges face though.</p><p>-</p><p>Dream wakes up a few hours later, to find his boyfriend no longer on the couch with him. He gets up, confused, but heads to their room. He opens the door once again to find George on the phone. George doesn’t look up this time. Dream walks over to lay down on the bed behind George, obvious worry in his eyes. Sure, George would call home from time to time, but not this often. </p><p>He looks up at the others brown, but beautiful eyes, in an attempt to try and read this facial expression. With a quick glance to the left however, he notices something, out the window. The brown eyed boy ends his phone call, and stands up to leave. </p><p>“Hey,” Dream stands up, lightly grabbing Georges arm before he can leave, “Are you okay? You seem a little-”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine, just tired. Someone had to wake me up super early this morning,” George sarcastically remarks, trying to hide that something is up. The taller boy who still has his grasp, sees right through this. </p><p>“I know,” He starts, releasing George's arm to cup his face instead, “I know you miss home, I get it. However I think there’s something that might cheer you up,” He says with a slight smirk on his face. Before George can ask any questions, his arm is once again grabbed a hold of before being pulled out of the room with a seemingly ecstatic Dream. </p><p>He brings George back downstairs and to the big window in their living room. Their. Their living room. He’ll never get tired of that. </p><p>George stumbled a bit, trying to catch up with the suspiciously happy boy. </p><p>“What am I looking at,” He asks after catching up, and sitting on the arm of the couch. Dream pulls the curtains back, revealing not a lot, but a few snowflakes. A few snowflakes are more than he’s ever seen here. </p><p>George, still presentably tired, still looks confused. He stands up to walk over to the boy standing in front of the window. The light from outside reflects perfectly amongst Dream. Hugging the perfect, taller boy from the side, almost forgets why he got up in the first place. He looks out the window, but it takes him a second to register what he’s looking at. Then he realizes. </p><p>“It’s snowing? It’s snowing! Wait, how’s it snowing, that’s like, nearly impossible. No you must’ve set something up or whatever, this can’t be-” A rambling George is quickly shut up by a kiss from the boy in his arms. As he reaches up to hold Dream’s face, he pulls away. </p><p>“It’s real,” He states before running off.</p><p>“Where are you-”</p><p>“Well we can’t go outside without jackets right?” Dream assures, handing George a jacket. </p><p>-</p><p>George is standing outside, but still can’t believe that it’s snowing. He watches as his lover runs around like a kid, desperately trying to catch a snowflake in his hand.</p><p>“You know it’s always just gonna melt right away, right?” George shouts from by the door. </p><p>“Don’t care!” He exclaims, still running around. George doesn’t care either. He stands there, watching the boy he fell in love with run around like an idiot, but still somehow falling more in love. He reaches his hand up, letting a few snowflakes gently fall on his hand. He finally felt at home. </p><p>However, Dream runs back up to him, a little out of breath. </p><p>“I’m a bit cold,” He admits, “Can we go back inside?” George isn’t cold at all, in fact he wasn’t even wearing the jacket given to him. He was used to the cold, the Florida boy on the other hand, was not. </p><p>“Of course,” He says, “Come on, I can make us some hot chocolate!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woah I really did not expect anybody to see this, thank you all so much! I hope you enjoyed this little snippet/short story I wrote :) Any feedback in the comments would be great!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>